gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown San Fierro
Downtown San Fierro (only referred to as Downtown in the game) is the center of San Fierro, San Andreas, and envelops the city's Financial district. It is situated northwest of Easter Basin, northeast of King's, east of Calton Heights and Chinatown, and south of Esplanade East and Esplanade North. It is a bustling locale, with constant street and sidewalk traffic. Police patrol this district heavily, and the cable car line services the area frequently. Downtown is home to several of the city's tallest buildings, San Fierro Police Headquarters, and numerous small businesses. This locale is a focal point during several San Fierro missions, and provides 2 food retailers that the player may access. Events of GTA San Andreas Following his exile from Los Santos, Carl Johnson, who along the way has befriended the pot-growing hippie, The Truth, has arrived in San Fierro to find the garage he won in a race against Claude and Catalina to be derelict. This prompts CJ and The Truth to seek out and hire The Truth's friends Jethro, Dwaine, and Zero, all living in San Fierro, to work in the Doherty garage. Along the route to locating The Truth's friends, he asks CJ to stop in certain places in order to monitor the movements of some mysterious vans. One spot is Downtown, in front of San Fierro Police Headquarters, where he advises the other passengers to "picture a pink golf ball" in their minds before urging Carl onto the next stop without explanation. With no time to lose, and with the urging of his sister Kendl, Carl sets off to turn the abandoned garage into a successful business. But this isn't possible without help from his closest ally from Los Santos, Cesar Vialpando. Together, they begin hijacking vehicles to be exported and sold from a newly acquired Downtown dealership. In an outrageous ploy for not only revenue, but attention as well, Cesar drags Carl to a dealership in northeastern Downtown, across from Esplanade East, to hijack two expensive sports cars, namely the Elegy and the Sultan (both equipped with nitrous, no less), and drive them off the second story showroom floor, leading police on a high-speed chase through San Fierro. Later, after killing Jizzy B., the Loco Syndicate's San Fierro muscle, CJ hunts down and kills T-Bone Mendez and Ryder, two other syndicate big-shots, before they can meet with Mike Toreno on Pier 69. Toreno's chopper, having spotted the dead bodies, flees to an unknown location. CJ soon learns the chopper is leaving from a location Downtown, and heads there to find the chopper taking off from the helipad of San Fierro Police Headquarters. After rushing to the helipad, CJ narrowly misses the chopper, and grabs a nearby rocket launcher and hops onto a waiting FCR-900 in order to pursue the chopper on the freeway and shoot it down. Residents *Michelle Cannes Businesses *Burger Shot *Cluckin' Bell *Michelle's Auto Repair *Otto's Autos *ZIP Places *San Fierro Center *San Fierro Police Headquarters *San Fierro Tower *Zombotech Corporation Weapons *Cane *Flowers - South-east area, south from the San Fierro Tower, at the ruined road *Sniper Rifle - North-east block, on the roof, accessible from the west side of the block through the strairs then jump Stationary vehicles *Maverick *Sparrow *Police Car *Monster Truck (if you date Michelle Cannes) *Merit (sometimes) *Huntley Other *Two Cameras *Three Snapshots *One Unique Stunt Jump Trivia *Flying a plane through the area can be dangerous due to low visibility levels and sandstorms that blow in from Bone County. Gallery downtown_san_fierro.jpg|View of Downtown San Fierro from Tierra Robada. See Also *Financial Navigation de:Downtown (San Fierro) es:Downtown Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro Category:Downtown